


Breaking Tradition (podfic)

by goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/pseuds/goddamnshinyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a young innocent maiden falls prey to the wiles of a seductive licentious vampire. Or is it the other way around?<br/>(AKA an unholy fusion of Carmilla and Dracula, Discworld-style) </p><p>Now a podfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Tradition (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914887) by [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile). 



> Thanks to pasi for letting me record her fic! I apologize in advance for any mangling of Igor's lisp. And for the singing. I'm really really sorry for the singing. 
> 
> The opening and closing music used is actually from Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, but was used as the soundtrack of the 1931 Dracula movie with Bela Lugosi. I felt it was appropriate.

cover art is, as always, by me.

| 

## Downloads

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4adfpxe3ywkot44/Breaking_Tradition_%5BDiscworld_podfic%5D.mp3)
  * [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/breaking-tradition)
  * **Size:** 77.8 MB | **Format:** mp3 | **Duration:** 53:43

  
---|---


End file.
